A Lupin And A Malfoy
by RedRoseBlackThorns
Summary: Hermione has just found out some news. She is very shocked, but what does it have to do with Draco Malfoy? Will people like her? Or will they just hate her? Has her father been with her all the time? And what happens when she finds out someone is out to kill her? Will Draco protect her, or just go for family loyalty? Will Ron be pleased with the love between Hermuone and Draco?
1. Chapter 1

A Lupin And A Malfoy!

This is 6th year. Dumberdore does not die and Sirius Black does not die in OOP. Draco Malfoy does not become a deatheater. Do you want me to continue this story?

(P.S: Remus is aSummary: Hermione has just found out some news. She is very shocked, but what  
does it have to do with Draco Malfoy? Will people like her? Or will they just  
hate her? Has her father been with her all the time?

Remus is a pureblood.

A.N - I am writing this story, because I like the sound of Hermione being a Pureblood and Hermione being with Draco Malfoy. If you have any questions please ask me in the review or PM. You can give me ideas for this story and I will try and put the ideas in the story. Thank you. Please read and review. This is my first Harry Potter story and I hope it is going to be a hit.

Love

RedRoseGreenThorns x

Chapter 1 - Finding out the news

My name is Hermione Jane Granger. I am 16 years old and I am Head girl and guess who is Head boy? It is Malfoy The Bouncing Ferret. I was very shocked when I found out that Draco Malfoy was head boy, I thought Dumbledore has lost his mind. He told us he did it to unite the house. When I told Harry and Ron about this, they were shocked at his decision to allow Malfoy to be Head boy. They still thought of him as a Deatheater because of his parents.

I was sitting in the library, when a beautiful black owl flew inside. It had a letter in its mouth. I put my hand up to get the letter and the owl gave it to me. It was weird because usually the owls nip at you, but this owl gave me the letter without hesitation. I rummaged through my pocket and gave the owl some treats. I thought it was going to go away, but to m surprise it stayed. There was a ribbon wrapped around the letter. I quickly untied it and opened it up.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I am writing to you, because you are of age to know this secret. Hermione Granger, you are a pureblood and a Lupin. Hermione we had to give you to the Grangers because Voldemort wanted the you to be a deatheater when you were older. He said that he wanted the Lupins and Malfoys to be deatheaters. We couldn't let that happen to you, so we hid you. We tried to find you years later after Voldemort's death, but we weren't able to acertain your location until now._

_Your real name is Rose Anya Lupin. Please Rose, I really want to see you. I miss little girl. I know your father has already seen you, but I just want to see how much my little girl has grown. I will ask Professor Dumbledore if your father and I can come and talk to you. I am so sorry that you have been a secret to the whole world. We have arranged for a good man to marry you. We will tell you about it when we get there._

_Love,_

_Your Dear Mother. x_

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. I was a Lupin, a pureblood. I am not muggleborn. What will my friends think about me? At least Malfoy can't call me a mudblood anymore, but the weird thing is- Malfoy has stopped with all the teasing and name calling lately. He is always around me making sure I was alright. It was actually freaking me out. Then I looked at my letter again. It said there was going to be arranged marriage. I wonder who the hell it is going to be? Are they going to treat me well and love me forever and ever? I picked up my books and my pencil case and exited the library.

I walked to the great hall and pushed the doors open. I looked at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy looking at me smirking and smiling. I turned my back on him and wandered to the Gryfindor table to sit with my best friend Ginny Weasley. She was dating Harry Potter,the boy who lived. It had actually taken them several months to tell each other their feelings.

Ron and I are very difficult. I actually thought I was in love with him, but now he is dating Lavender Brown, that fucking bitch from hell. I hate her and her annoying little voice. It took every ounce of self control I had not to go over there and kill her. Lavender thinks just because she can get the boys that they are in love with her. I wonder if their relationship is a fake? That would be so funny to find out.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked me. Damn it, he called me my old name. Before I could answer, Malfoy came over to our table. Everyone was very curious as to why a Pureblood would be walking over to Gryfindor table. I could see he was looking at me.

"Hello, Granger, or should I say Lup-"I cut him off.

"Get lost, Malfoy," I sneered. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff and even the teachers were watching us. I turned my back on him, grabbed a pancake and stood up walking over to the doors. Malfoy followed me. I could hear his footsteps. I turned around and I saw everyone looking at us.

"Malfoy, what do you want?"I asked him.

"You," he simply answered. I could see Ginny pulling Harry down, because Malfoy was right in front of me and he was touching my arm. His touch made my arm fee like it was on fire. I pulled my arm from his touch and pushed him backwards.

"Kinky," he said.

"Shut it Ferret! I replied.

"I would rather die than be with you," I sneered. I didn't want him near me or to let him have me.

"Sorry sweetheart, that can't be arranged because I don't think your mother and father will be pleased if I killed their beautiful daughter," Malfoy whispered in my ear. Damn it. He was smirking.

"Damn it,"I muttered. Then I saw Dumbledore smirking. I turned away from everyone.

Then I walked out of the great hall still eating my pancake. I stopped. What the fuck just happened? Great. I walked to the 8th floor and was in front of the doorway to the Head's room. Then the picture of the man who let us come in and out of our dorm spoke.

"So this is the Lupin that has been missing for 15 years?" How the fuck does he know I am a Lupin? I wonder if anyone else knows?

"Yes," I simply answered. He nodded.

"Nice to meet you Rose,"He greeted me.

"How do you know my name?"I asked, curious.

"I am your great, great, great, great Grandad. Your Mother has looking for you everywhere. I know that your father has been around you for ages. Your father didn't your mother that he found you he kept it a secret. It looks like your Muggle parents were good at hiding you," he says. I nodded.

"You want to get into the dorm don't you?" he asks me. I nodded again.

"Pureblood," I recite. Then the dorm room opens. I loved the head's room. It was Gryfindor and Slytherin colors. Thank- God!. Then that got me thinking, now that I am a pureblood? What will Harry and Ron say? I began to pace until Draconius Malfoy came in the room and smirked.

"Please don't stop pacing on my account," he says.

"Bastard,"I muttered. Malfoy was laughing and muttering stuff to himself. I swear to Merlin, he has problems. I went into my bedroom. It had Gryffindor colors now. Then I looked at the plaque behind my bed. Before it said 'Granger' now it says 'Lupin' I walked into the bathroom and started messing with my hair. It was straight and had curls now. I changed into my lacy PJs and fell asleep.

* * *

End of the chapter.

What did you think? Did you like the sound of it? Please tell me.

Love

-RedRoseGreenThorns-x


	2. Detetions & Threats

A Lupin And A Malfoy!

This is 6th year. Dumberdore does not die and Sirius Black does not die in OOP. Draco Malfoy does not become a deatheater. Do you want me to continue this story?

(P.S: Remus is aSummary: Hermione has just found out some news. She is very shocked, but what does it have to do with Draco Malfoy? Will people like her? Or will they just hate her? Has her father been with her all the time?

Remus is a pureblood.

A.N - I am writing this story, because I like the sound of Hermione being a Pureblood and Hermione being with Draco Malfoy. If you have any questions please ask me in the review or PM. You can give me ideas for this story and I will try and put the ideas in the story. Thank you. Please read and review. This is my first Harry Potter story and I hope it is going to be a hit.

Love

-RedRoseBlackThorns-x

* * *

Chapter 2: Detention And Threats.

heard shouting. I think I was still asleep, but when I felt something cold pour on me I woke suddenly. There standing above me was Draco Malfoy holding a bucket. I looked down at myself and I could see that I was soaked. Damn Malfoy.  
"Malfoy, what the hell?" I cried. He grinned laughing at me.

"That is such a good look on you, Lupin," Malfoy said and I blush.

"Get out of my room, Malfoy!" I growled. He winked at me walking out of my room. At least I got Ferret out. I laughed silently.

No one is going to spoil it, not even The Bouncing White Ferret. Even though he poured water over me, he can't spoil today. Why am I even thinking about him? I shuddered. I got up and went into my bathroom looking in the mirror. My hair was a huge mess. Looks like it was going to be a bad hair day for me. Great, I still haven't got over the fact that I am a Pureblood and a Lupin.

I started brushing my teeth Then I went into my bedroom and got my clothes out. I got out a tank top and black leggings and paired them with high heels. Then I put my Gryfindor robe over it and started straightening my hair. I wanted a new look for me. When I finished, I looked in the mirror. I looked beautiful and gorgeous all at the same time.

I saw that the common room was empty. I walked out of the common room and made my way down to the Great Hall. When the doors were pushed, and I was in the hall, everyone stopped talking and stared at me. All the attention was on me, then I saw one talking to Dumberdore, it was Remus, my father. Dumberdore looked at me and smiled then nudged Remus, and he looked at me smiling. I glared at him. I looked away from my father and Dumberdore and made my way over to Gryffindor table.

I sat near Ginny and Harry. They were talking about Quidditch. I sighed and started to eat a chicken leg. Then my father walked to the Gryffindor's table and come right up to me.

"Hermione, please can I talk to you?" Remus asked me.

"No, sorry," I replied.

"Mione, go to talk to Lupin," Harry urged me.

"I want to eat my breakfast," I said.

"Ok, Hermione, I'll talk to you later," Remus said. I nodded and Remus left.

"Hermione, why didn't you want to talk to Remus?" Ginny asked me.

"I have reasons," I replied. They both nodded. I saw Ron pigging out the food. It was disgusting.

"Ron, haven't you any manners?"I asked, disgusted.

"I don't care," Ron sputtered.

"What?"I asked. Ron finally swallowed his food. Ginny and Harry were amused.

"I don't care," He said. I nodded and finished my breakfast. I got up and went to my first lesson, which was Transfigation. Harry and Ron followed me. I sat in my seat. Then I felt a breath on my neck.I turned to the person who was behind me. It was the Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?"I asked. I was so annoyed that I had to put up with him in the Head's common room. Now he was here annoying me.

"You know what I want?" Malfoy whispered.

"I don't," I replied.

"I want you."

"Malfoy, you are never going to get me, so why bother?" I asked.

"Well, your parents are a doing an arrang-" Malfoy was cut off because Proffesor Mc Gonagall.

"Mr Malfoy, please sit down, and stop annoying Miss Granger," She said.

"Now, I will pick your partners and you will change each other's hair," She explained to us.

"The spell is, Chango hair," McGonegall told us.

"Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson."

"Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini."

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." What the fuck? I hate classes now. I went to over where Malfoy was.

"Come on, Lupin," Malfoy said.

"Fine."

I pictured Draco Malfoy with pink hair and black and orange stripes.

"Chango Hair," I said. His hair turned into what I pictured and I laughed like a hyena.

"Well done, Miss Granger, 15 points to Gryffindor," McGonegall said. I smiled.

Then I heard Malfoy say, "Chango Hair," I picked up a strand of it and saw that my hair was red.

"Love the new look, Lupin," Malfoy whispered.

"Get lost."

"No way, I love annoying you."

"Levicorpus," I whispered. Malfoy dangled upside-down by one of his ankles. It was so funny. I heard all the Gryffindor's laughing.

"Miss Granger, please let Mr Malfoy, down." McGongall said. I nodded.

"10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin and a detention," McGonegall added.

"What the hell did I do to get a detention and lose points?"Malfoy asked.

"You annoyed Miss Granger," Proffesor said. "The detention is at 7.00pm after dinner." We both nodded. Harry and Ron came up to me and said 'we

ll done' to me. Class finished. I was the first out of the class and I heard a squeaky voice calling me. I turned around and it was Pansy Parkinson.

"Oi, Mudblood,"Pansy said.

"What?"I asked.

"I want you to stay away from my Drakie Poo. If you don't bad things will happen to you." Pansy threatened me.

"Get lost, Pug," I sneered.

"Don't even call me any names because Mudbloods are so down the line," Pansy said.

"I don't even care," I said.

"I won't," I reply.

"You will, Mudblood."Pansy told me. She got her wand out was about to say Levicorpus, but I was just in time to say.

"Finite Incantatum" I say. Pansy spell stopped and I walked away from her.

"What did Parkinson say to you?" Malfoy asked me.

"Why do you care?"I asked.

"I don't."

"Goodbye." I say and walked to the common room and started my homework. I had Potions, Defence Against The Darks Art, and Charms. Malfoy entered the room a few mintues after me. He had lipstick over him and he went to his bedroom. I shook my head. Malfoy will always be the same.

* * *

Pleasee Review.. What do you want to happen in the next chapter? Please tell me...  
Love

-RedRoseBlackThorns-x


End file.
